razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ana
Home World: Earth Ana is a human-Arburian Pelarota hybrid that first appears in Back In Business: Part 1. Razor: Omniverse First Appearance: Back In Business: Part 1 Appearance In her normal form, she wears a purple jacket over a black shirt and black shorts She wears a pair of black shoes. In her Triple-S volleyball uniform, she wears a sleeveless dark green shirt and shorts. She plays volleyball barefoot, but she wears a pair of green shoes when she isn't playing. In her Triple-S soccer uniform, Ana wears a armored purple uniform, while the other girls are wearing green (some say it's because of her being goalie, and that's true, but's it's also to point out the alien girl among the normal girls to the coaches - one of Mr. Oates' side missions). She wears purple cleats. In her hybrid form, she has the same appearance as her normal form, with her skin being actually white, and her clothes all being black. She has yellow armor on her shoulders, knees, and running down her back. In her purebred form, Ana is white and bulky with stubby arms and legs. She has yellow, shell-like plating on her back, wrists, legs, and shoulders. She now has squinted eyes and a wide mouth. She also have black stripes above and sometimes below her face, plus they have black surrounding their armor. Being a female, she appears to have a slimmer torso and pelvis, her armor is also smaller and she has feminine lips. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength '- Ana has super strength. * '''Invulnerability '- Having her shell, Ana is invulnerable. * '''Tough Shell - Ana has the ability to curl into a ball and, like a motorized wheel, roll at high speeds, ricochet, and bounce. ** Great Balance - Ana has a high sense of balance. ** Limited Containment '- Ana can contain fairly large objects within her spheroid form. ** '''Acid Immunity '- Ana's shell is resistant to acids and lava. ** '''Laser Refraction - Ana's shell can refract lasers. ** Limited Space Survival '''- While rolled up, Ana can survive a drop from space to Earth, with just minor amounts of pain from the impact received. '''Appearances Season 1 * Back In Business: Part 1 ''(first appearance, cameo) * ''Back In Business: Part 2 '' Razor: Turbo First Appearance: Come Together '''Appearance' Ana's appearance doesn't change. Powers and Abilities Ana has her old powers, just enhanced by Ryan's Takonian energy. Razor: Trilogy and Razor: Legacy First Appearance: Lost and Found Appearance In Razor: Trilogy, with the upgrades Parallax has made to her, Ana now has hard, light metallic blue skin. Her shell now has cylindrical studs that turn into spikes when she curls up. Ana has gained sharp fangs. She wears a Void Army ''suit with purple piping. In Razor: Legacy, she looks the same and wears the same thing. When restored to the good side by Ryan, she wears a ''Void Army ''suit with blue piping. '''Powers and Abilities' * Super Strength '- Ana has super strength. Due to Parallax's modifications, she has gotten even stronger. * '''Invulnerability '- Having her shell, Ana is invulnerable. * '''Tough Shell - Ana has the ability to curl into a ball and, like a motorized wheel, roll at high speeds, ricochet, and bounce. Due to Parallax's modifications, she now has spikes on her armor. ** Great Balance - Ana has a high sense of balance. ** Unlimited Containment '- Ana can contain fairly large objects within her spheroid form. Due to Parallax's modifications, she now has a pocket dimension where she can hold unlimited space. ** '''Acid Immunity '- Ana's shell is resistant to acids and lava. Due to Parallax's modifications, Ana can now even contain NRG without his suit. ** '''Laser Refraction - Ana's shell can refract lasers. Due to Parallax's modifications, she can now refract lasers from Chromastone. ** Space Survival '- While rolled up, Ana can survive a drop from space to Earth, with just minor amounts of pain from the impact received. Due to Parallax's modifications, she can now survive in space. ** '''Spike Protrusion '- Ana can fire her spikes as projectiles '''Appearances * Lost and Found (first reappearance) * Scattered '' * ''The Way Home: Part 1